tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Target: Pit
Log Title: Target: Pit Characters: Airtight, Cobra Commander, Crimson Guard, Falcon, Greenshirts, Slaughter, Tomax and Xamot, Zartan Location: Offutt Air Force Base, United States Date: April 30, 2015 TP: Target: Grunt TP Summary: Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. As logged by Falcon - Thursday, April 30, 2015, 10:51 PM ------------------------------------------- Airfield - Offutt AFB :The Offutt airfield consists of runway, control tower, operations building, and two fire stations. ;Contents: * Falcon * Mauler #866 * Airtight * Crimson Guard Squad * Zartan * Tomax and Xamot * Cobra Commander's HISS * Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 * FLAK #3808 Falcon rushes out of the Pit, and takes command of the ground troops while Sgt Slaughter leads the armored division. Falcon directs the Joes to fan out and get cover, to create intersecting fields of fire at Cobra as they cross the airfield and walk right into a hail of bullets from the Joes, Greenshirts, and Steel Brigade. While the cackling Dreadnoks get into position, which is "any position they bloody well feel like", Zartan scoots around stealthily to get behind the Joes Cobra Commander's HISS> Cobra Commander roars his tank right into the middle of the airfield, careful not to run over any of his own men, but otherwise pretty bold as he stands in his tank, urging his troops forward to search and destroy. He's wearing his new black and silver battle uniform, and it apparently came with a courage upgrade as well. Seeing Sgt Slaughter roll into battle, Cobra Commander locks his weapons on the enemy. >> Cobra Commander's HISS strikes Mauler #866 with Cannons . << Mauler #866 The Sarge's mauler barely seems fazed by the shot to it. "What're you waiting for? Shoot 'im!" he barks at the gunner. >> Mauler #866 strikes Cobra Commander's HISS with Artillery . << Airtight takes the order as well, firing at the incoming Cobra soldiers. >> Airtight strikes Crimson Guard Squad with Rifle . << Tomax and Xamot survey the battle as it begins. Xamot, as the newly appointed second to the commander seems to be focused on troop deployment and the other all ebb and flow of the tides, so to speak. This leaves Tomax to, put simply. begin the mayhem. :The more handsome of the pair wastes no time in beginning his portion of the assault, leveling his rifle at the influx of greenies and letting a burst of gunfire ring out. >> Tomax and Xamot strikes Greenshirt Guards with Assault-Rifle . << Greenshirt Guards fall like dominos as Tomax starts targeting them, catching a few of the younger ones out in the open and cutting them down before they can get to cover. The others focus their fire on the Crimson Guard Commanders, letting Sarge deal with Cobra Commander himself. "Yo, Joe!" yell the Greenies, as though to give themselves courage. Falcon joins in the 'Yo Joe!' as he races out of cover himself, trying to draw fire away from the inexperienced Greenshirts, and look like a hero doing so. He jumps up onto a shed and runs across it, leaping down to attack from above. He targets Tomax specifically, trying to cut off the rapid rate of death the evil lawyer is serving to Falcon's troops. >> Falcon strikes Tomax and Xamot with Punch. << The Crimson Guards rush up as Tomax is assaulted on two fronts and begin firing on the Greenies as well. Dozens of shots ring out as they fire. >> Crimson Guard Squad misses Greenshirt Guards with Pistol . << Zartan sneaks towards a Greenshirt that is towards the back of the pack, and tries to take him out with a clobber to the noggan! >> Zartan strikes Greenshirt Guards with Bash. << Cobra Commander's HISS> Cobra Commander continues rolling forward as the ground troops exchange fists and fire. "Keep moving, Cobra!" he yells, which is a lot easier to say from the safety of a tank. "Overwhelm with with sheer numbers! Cobra!" He points forward with one hand, and uses the other to remote-trigger a sustained round of fire from his HISS, concentrating on the main tank on the Joes' side while the Commander's other tanks roll in across the tarmac. >> Cobra Commander's HISS strikes Mauler #866 with Repeating-Fire . << Mauler #866 Sarge's mauler Get's hit by a barrage of lasers but it doesn't stop the return barrage. "You're gonna have to do better than that commander." >> Mauler #866 strikes Cobra Commander's HISS with Incendiary Shell . << Airtight continues strafing the Cobra foot soldiers, picking them off one by one with his rifle. For a diehard jokester, Airtight is dead serious now, frowning with concentration as he lines up shot after shot and calmly fires at the incoming troops. >> Airtight strikes Crimson Guard Squad with Rifle . << Tomax yelps is pain as the gunfire riddles his body, the shock of the impacts to his torso, only slightly deterred by his body armor interrupts his onslaught. In the midst of his pain Falcons pnch hits home, knocking Tomax hard to the ground. :In this span of time Xamot is wrenched from his duties by the screams and white-hot pain coming to him from Tomax's injuries. He lurches forward awkwardly at first as he tries to control his shared pain, finally finding his stride he races to his brothers side, hoping to catch Falcon unawares with a kick. >> Tomax and Xamot strikes Falcon with Kick. << Greenshirt Guards stop firing at the Crimson Guard Commanders once Falcon get in the way of their shots, and instead focus on the wave of incoming Cobra troopers. While their aim isn't as calm and focused as Airtight's, what they lack in poise they make up for in sheer number. >> Greenshirt Guards strikes Crimson Guard Squad with Sidearm . << Falcon is meanwhile kicked hard in the side. He winces in pain, and looks over his shoulder at the brother that kicked him. Spinning around, he lashes out a kick at Tomax's head. >> Falcon strikes Tomax and Xamot with Roundhouse. << The CG's frontlines are for no better term torn to shreds. Without Xamot to calculate their movements they resort to repetitive training drills and begin leap-frogging to advance while maintaining covering fire. Wave after wave of weapons fire aimed at the greenies. >> Crimson Guard Squad misses Greenshirt Guards with Rifle . << Zartan tries taking out another guard by stabbing him with a knife! In all the mayhem and chaos, he's easily missed in the stealth. >> Zartan misses Greenshirt Guards with Blade. << Cobra Commander's HISS> Cobra Commander is nearly knocked from his perch as an incendiary shell strikes his tank, setting part of it on fire. "Disable that tank!" he yells to his driver, leaving the shooting to him as Cobra Commander bails out and runs for cover, disappearing from the fight as soon as things look dangerous to him, personally. The HISS 001 driver, meanwhile, aims and fires quickly, wanting to get out of the burning tank just as quickly but staying to follow orders first, since to disobey might land him in worse fire than Sgt. Slaughter's. >> Cobra Commander's HISS strikes Mauler #866 with Cannons . << Right about the same time the Hiss fires, the mauler fires its Heavy cannon and blasts the HISS into next year....at the same time the mauler's engines stop. "At leas the heavy artillery is taken care of. Now to take care of the small fries. "YO JOE!" and he goes after Tomax and Xamot...the only ones he can see...... >> Sgt. Slaughter strikes Tomax and Xamot with Clothesline. << Airtight continues to fire into the incoming Cobras. He is just one of several Joes out here on the line -- other Joes join the fray, and back up the Greenshirts and Steel Brigadiers defending the base. As they gather, they start to drive Cobra back -- they know the field better than their opponents, and even with the most known Joes gone, the rest are still a team, and work well as a team. With the leadership of Falcon and Sgt. Slaughter, they start to turn the tide, and dive the Cobras back. The Joes start to move forward, cover to cover, taking back the tarmac one foot at a time. >> Airtight misses Crimson Guard Squad with Rifle . << Tomax and Xamot seem to fall into their favored strategy, hit-and-run tactics. As Xamot peels back to assess and possibly reengage Falcon after landing his kick, Tomax leaps to his feet. Tomax however is far too slow in his attempt and is repaid for his miscalculation with a roundhouse to the face. Stumbling back, both Twins react with a snarl. Both shoot in to attack, And are met by a Slaughter clothesline from hell! :Blood drips from Tomax's mouth and Xamot is sporting a severely bruised sternum. As quick and agile as they can muster the pair spring back with slightly diminished flare and gusto and transition into a tell-tale backpedal. "*COBRA RE-TREAT*" they both boom. : Tomax and Xamot says, "We stole the commanders catchphrase, because we can" : Airtight says, "Hell, you can probably sue for ownership of it." Greenshirt Guards fire at the retreating Cobra, yelling "Yo Joe!" as they see Cobra making a "tactical withdrawal." >> Greenshirt Guards strikes Crimson Guard Squad with M9 . << Falcon watches the Twins retreat, and laughs mockingly. "And don't come back!" he laughs. The Crimson Guards, normally the height of Cobras shock troops, a disciplined bunch of high-level fighters.. Break formation and scatter, following T&X in a hurried withdrawal. A few take shots to the buttox as payment for their cowardice. Category:2015 Category:Logs Category:Target Grunt TP